


on your knees (with your head down low)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [20]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fights, Minor Violence, POV Regina, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can’t help it; it’s all they’ve ever known as grown women.  They can’t go back to being a hurting, scared teenage girl and a naïve child anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on your knees (with your head down low)

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Regina/Snow - detente. Takes place during the lost year in the Enchanted Forest before Zelena's curse.

“I said _let go_ ,” Snow yelled, twisting her arm free of Regina’s claw-like grip. 

They can’t help it; it’s all they’ve ever known as grown women.  They can’t go back to being a hurting, scared teenage girl and a naïve child anymore.

Regina latched on again, heat coursing through her veins, and pushed Snow to the ground.  It was all anger and no magic, back in the world where they fought a war, trying to get along and absolutely failing.

Snow looked up at her before she steeled herself and stood.  “You haven’t changed at all.  You can _never_ change.”

The heat in Regina’s body hardened to ice, and the magic came.  She slammed Snow to the ground again, relishing in the dirt marring her cloak.  “Maybe it’s _you_ that hasn’t changed.” 

Snow was quick; she’d grown up with razor-sharp reflexes.  Regina was on her back, hat tumbling into the brush, Snow crouched over her.

“What are you going to do, little girl?  _Kill me_?”  Regina craned her neck, showing she wasn’t afraid of baring her throat.

Snow leaned in so their faces were inches apart, her eyes full of fire.  “I’ve learned that we can’t live without each other, Regina.  I’m not going to kill you.  But this?”  She grabbed Regina’s hand, still burning with magic.  “This ends _now_.”

Regina wanted to fight, to fuck, to rip Snow apart, toss her in the dirt and _ruin_ her.  Instead, she closed her eyes, and said “Whatever you say, your majesty.”


End file.
